I Found Love in the Last Place I thought to Look
by Athene Saile
Summary: This takes place during the Roman empire. The Potters are a powerful patrician family, and they are wizards, though they hide their identity. They buy a new slave, a witch, named Lily. James, son of the Potters, falls in love. But Lily has made a promise.
1. Meet the Potters, they're wizards and wi...

This is based on ancient Rome, and their conquering of other countries. One girl who has been conquered, manages to find her way, as a slave, to the house of the Potters. She is a witch, and they are a wizarding family, but have to pretend not to be in order to remain in the Senate and keep their status in society. They recognize her as a witch, and bid for her at the slave auction, in order to keep their kind a secret. Their only son, James, is entranced by the new slave, and lusts after her. But she continues to refuse his attentions, only being around him when she is forced because of her duties in the household. This is the story of what happened to them.

Disclaimer: Do I look like JKR? No. Then draw your own conclusions. I'M NOT HER! Though, if I were, the fifth book would be out already.

Lily looked around the room of her house. Small, cramped, and dirty; the first words that came to mind. It hadn't always been like this, though. Before the Romans ('Curse them!' She thought) laid siege to their village in Britannia, this house was spotless. Everyday water was drawn from the well in the center of the square and carried to the house. Half was spent on cleaning, and the rest on cooking. But none of that mattered now. Her father was dead, killed by a soldier when he went to find food. Her brother, Marcus, he was searching for food now. Julia, her little sister, lay asleep on the mat next to the bed where her mother lay, the agony of slow death by starvation briefly forgotten. Lily moved over to where her mother lay. Philia had lapsed into a comatose state the day before, and not moved since. Lily believed her mother was going through the last stage of life before leaving. Marcus burst through the door, heaving it closed behind him.

"I was just coming down our street," he gasped, "when a group of legionnaires spotted me. I began to run and they gave chase. Still not sure as to whether or not they were quick enough to spot where I went. But they haven't reached our section yet, no they're having too much fun!" He spat the last words out like there was something wrong with thinking of them.

"Marc-you don't have to hide things from me. Though I've had but 14 years of life, I know. I know."

"I realize that, Lily, but I'm your older brother. You shouldn't have to know what goes on in the world until you are older, same as Petunia learned." Petunia was their older sister; she had married a few years back, to a man from the village of Surrey known as Vernon Dursley.

"Enough protecting me, Marcus. I won't always be around you, for you to protect me. The Romans are here, I'll be dead, or worse."

"That's why I fear. I don't want anything to happen to you. Lily, promise me something?"

"Marcus, I will promise you anything."

"Promise me you won't do anything rash."

"Rash? Marcus, I won't. You know that."

"I don't mean rash like impulsive. I mean rash as in anything having to deal with your emotions concerning men. Don't do anything you will regret later, such as-"

"Marcus! How dare you accuse me of doing anything of the sort! I have always been the calmest one of the family!"

"I wasn't accusing you of anything, I just want you to be careful. Those Roman men are very…er…conniving and sly, and will use any means to achieve their ends." (Sounds like Slytherin! Though not purposely, it just came out that way)

"To achieve their ends? Oh, Marcus, you sound so…I don't know, scholarly. Will it make you feel better if I promise not to have sex with anyone until after marriage?"

"Much."

"I promise you, Marcus Evans, that I, Lily Evans, will not have sex until after marriage. Are you happy now?"

Marcus never got to answer that question. Just as he opened his mouth to reply, a legionnaire kicked through the door. He swung his sword at Marcus, effectively killing him. Lily screamed, and threw herself away from the legionnaire towards Julia, covering her little sister with her body.

The legionnaire looked about him in frustration. There was no one else around that was of any value, except the older girl. The younger was dead, or close to it, as was the mother. He had just killed the boy, and there was no one else in the house. He walked over to the girl, roughly grabbing her arm and hauling her to her feet. Lily stumbled as she was dragged out of the house and down the street.

"You fall and I'll kill you where you lay," the legionnaire warned her.

"I will not fall."

He dragged her through the gates of the local temple, dumping her just inside. There were other captives there as well, weeping and gnashing their teeth over their misfortune. Lily sat there, in shock. There was no one left she would ever see from her family. She was a captive, a spoil of war, and she was on her way to an almost certain fate in the infamous Roman arena. Unless she was taken pity on by the gods. P'rhaps she would be a slave, in a kind household. Unfortunately, it wasn't likely. Especially since Lily was a witch. Not the type you would expect, like old women with warts and crooked noses. There were many witches and wizards in the world.

Before Lily could muse on her fate any more, a soldier entered into the compound. He shouted at the captives to stand up and come to the center. They all complied, and he began to talk to them.

"You all are now owned by the empire of Rome. You shall be sold at our discretion and killed at ours as well. You would do well not to cross us. As we head back to the Eternal City, some of you will be sold along the way. I will not lie to you, the journey is hard. More than half is across water, then marching the rest of the way. You will all be lean by the time we reach Rome. Many of the men will become gladiators, serving the emperor by providing entertainment for the mob. I myself have fought at the games in a show once or twice, it is not that bad. Many of the women will become the temple whores, the prettiest of them anyway." He leered at the women in the crowd, and they all were ashamed. "The rest of you will become household slaves or fodder for the arena."

There were gasps from the crowd, and some began to cry. This had to be the worst thing that had ever happened to anyone. Lily had tears brimming in her eyes, but not from the harsh words of the soldier. She had just lost all of her family in one day, and was shell-shocked.

Lily's POV

I couldn't believe my ears. That-that _thing_! How dare he believe that what he said could make us obey him! But as I looked around at the other captives, I saw that his words had turned some of the most rebellious people in our town to docile lambs. I turned my attention back to the soldier; he was motioning for others to bring in sacks of grain for us.

We lined up, and a soldier dipped his hand into the sack and scooped out some grain for all of us. When he reached me, I said, "Thank you," and then moved along. I didn't realize that his eyes followed me as he mechanically dipped grain for the next person, and the next, and the next, until the line had ended.

The next day we began our march. We walked for what seemed forever, and hadn't even gone that far. I heard a centurion say that we were still at least 5 days' journey from the sea. His companion replied that it was the worst season for sea traveling, and that it would take at least 15 days on the boat to reach Carthage. (This is before it was destroyed in the Punic Wars) Five days of monotonous walking passed, and I found myself looking at the sea for the first time in my life. It was as my father had said, beautiful. But I could see that it could also be deadly. A ship was waiting at the shore. The centurion loaded us all onto the ship. The men were forced to stay on the deck, in a holding pen, or so it appeared. Us women were sent down below in a hold.

The ship set sail the next day, the men being used as galley slaves rowing the oars. A gale hit us not far off of shore. We were tossed about in the hold below; it must have been torture for those still above and in the full effects of the storm.

After much longer than was expected, we reached the city of Carthage. (They sailed down from Britain around the southern tip of Spain and to Carthage, located in present day Northern Africa) Many of the slaves were unloaded, I not among them. I heard from the guards that the women were sent to the temple of Artemis to be prostitutes, and the men to the arena that was there.

Four days after leaving Carthage, we arrived in Rome. I, along with the other female captives, were loaded off the ship and led to a public bath. We were scrubbed down and our hair shaved off. After a full cleansing to rid themselves of vermin or other things we might have accumulated on board, we were given a kerchief, a sash, and a slave tunic. The soldiers led us to the slave quarters behind the auction block, and we were given a cell to sleep in. We were to be sold tomorrow.

The day dawned bright and early. The auction commenced at 11:00 am, and continued until all slaves were sold. I was the fifth in a long line of women from my hometown. When it was my turn to be sold, I was brought to a turntable, and a slave began to make it go round once I was on top. I began to feel dizzy, not paying attention to the sale. I snapped out of my trancelike state when I heard the trader say, "SOLD! For 50 aurei to Messr. Potter!"

I was led off the block and into a waiting area to await the arrival of my new master. He came almost immediately after buying me, and paid the guard. I was led out of the slave compound and into the busy streets of the Eternal City. Following my master and attempting to keep up with his brisk pace, I had no time to admire the beauty of the city. We finally reached a villa on the other side of the city. It had steep walls going up about 10 ft and a wrought iron gate with the letter "P" engraved on it. I followed my master through the gate and into the bibliotheca. A woman was sitting reading a scroll. She looked up when we entered.

"Decimus!" she cried, getting up and embracing him. "I thought you wouldn't be back for hours." She noticed me. "And who is this?"

"This, Estelle, is our new slave."

"Welcome. Your name is?"

"My name is Lily, my lady."

"Lily." She acknowledged me. "Decimus, I thought we had agreed…"

"We had, Estelle, but this is different. Lily is a witch."

I gasped. How had he known that? And how did he know what a real witch was?

"Lily," he continued, "I know you are a witch because I, and my family, and witches and wizards."

I was shocked. My master was about to continue speaking when there was a commotion outside.

"That must be James and Olivia, back from their ride," said Estelle.

"Come, Lily, Estelle. I believe we should greet our errant son and willful daughter."

They walked off, talking about what my duties would be, and I followed. Through the bibliotheca, down a corridor and some steps, and out to the forward atrium, which was surrounded by three of the walls of the villa, and the front of the house.

Estelle embraced the young woman who was standing outside, and the young man kissed her cheek. Decimus hugged the woman, and clapped the man on the back. Estelle motioned me forward, and the young man and woman looked at me curiously.

"This is Lily," Estelle announced. "She will serve you, Olivia."

"No! I don't want her to serve me, Mama! I should be allowed to pick my own slaves, just like Areceida is!" I studied the woman who had spoken. Her hair was dark brown, nearly black, and it was piled on top of her head, allowing a graceful neck to be shown. She had jewelry around her neck and at her ears, creating an elegant look.

James' POV

I watched the young girl who Father had purchased. She studied Olivia with a sort of reverence, not the way most slaves looked at their new masters, which was with repugnance. Her emerald eyes seemed too big for her face, and there was a haunting quality about them. She had a scarf covering her hair, I assumed they had shaved it off. I spoke to Olivia, a word from me would sway her faster than any from either of my parents.

"I think you should keep her."

"Why?" asked my stubborn sister.

"There's something about her, Liv. Can't you see it?"

"I suppose. Come on, girl."

"Her name is Lily, Olivia."

"Fine, then. Come on, Lily."

Lily's POV

I followed my mistress into the villa, and back past the bibliotheca. We went up another small flight of stairs, and into a chamber near the back of the center atrium. The chamber was a mess. Clothes were flung everywhere, the jewelry box was open, jewelry out of its' places, and some on the table surrounding the box.

"Clean this up, Lily."

"Yes, my lady." I began to pick up the clothes, and folded them back into drawers. (I don't know if there were bureaus back then, but pretend there were) When I finished that task, I began to straighten her jewelry, and closed the box after I finished. I looked about her chamber, the only thing left to do was to straighten her sleeping couch. I did that, and looked at her. "My lady?"

"What?" she snapped.

"I've finished."

She looked about her now-straightened chamber. "Fine. It's time for dinner. Go to the kitchen to find out what you have to do."


	2. Sorry, another author's notethis time mo...

I would just like to thank all the people that reviewed and said that they liked my fanfic a lot. Especially to: **The NHL Hockey Chic**, **raven-gal2002**, **Becca Black**, **punkkittin01**, **mooncancer**, **anonymous**, **Fred**, and **Sarah**. As for **ur best fan-not!**, where the hell do you get the right to say '_your story is a load of crap and I mean it. I mean u r just the sadest person on earth. wrting a roman/hp fic. and besides you got most of the detail about the roman empire wrong! terribly boring and stupid. Your a disgrace to fan fic!_'. I'll have you know, I'm studying the Roman Empire right this very moment in my Global History class, and I've the best grade in that class. As for my getting facts wrong, what are you, a freakin professor about the ancient Romans? Cause if you're not, then how the hell do you know everything about the Empire? Huh? Guess what? YOU DON'T! No one does, short of the now dead people that lived and had a very important role in Roman society. Meaning patricians who were a part of the Senate, or were friends with the emperors. Don't say that I'm a disgrace to fanfic, if you're afraid to even put up your username and user id! How would you know that I am? Unless you invented it, which is highly unlikely!

To everyone out there that actually likes my story, I'm sorry that you had to witness my temper showing itself. I get upset very easily when people judge me on the things that I write. I write because I love to do it, to create scenarios that are purely mine, and not someone else's, and to let my feelings show to everyone else. I'm sorry if you feel like not continuing to read my story because of what I wrote above. But I have to tell people off for doing and saying things that bother me, especially with my own work. I don't mind constructive criticism, in fact I welcome it, but when someone calls me a disgrace without even telling me who they are, it starts to bother me.

Thanks so much for listening to me rant, and I promise to put up the next chapter soon!

Eclectia88


	3. Unexpected Meetings have unforseen advan...

This story is loosely based on the book, A Voice in the Wind, by Francine Rivers. It is a very good book, I suggest you read it, especially if you are interested in ancient Rome.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters from Harry Potter. Those belong to JKR. The plot belongs to Francine Rivers, I am just borrowing it. There is no monetary value received from this work.

Do I sound professional enough?

Chapter 2

A week later

Olivia caught up with James just after lunch in the triclinium, as he was about to head out of the door for the Ludi Pleibii.

"But, James!" Olivia cried. "It's not fair! I'm the only one of my friends who has never been to the games!"

"Livvy, Father doesn't want you to go."

"Father didn't want you going either!" she argued.

"But I'm of age now. He can't do anything to stop me."

"That's my point. He can't stop you from taking me!"

"Olivia." James sighed, a sign of defeat. "I'll take you. Some other time."

He headed out the door, and met up with his friends, Sirius Majorian and Remus Albanus. A third acquaintance, Peter Rupprecht, met up with them as they headed into the Circus Maximus. James handed the passes to his private box to the usher, and the man led the group to their seats. A slave was waiting there for them, a shade in her hands, and wine and bread in a basket at her feet. They reclined on the provided couches, and talked about the days' entertainment.

"I've heard that Malcenus is supposed to fight Sertes today," commented Sirius.

"You would be interested in a gladiator that only fights well enough to survive now wouldn't you, Majorian?" asked a voice from behind them.

All heads swiveled towards the speaker. James' eyes narrowed. It was Severus Asyncritus, son of the senator Octavian Asyncritus, and an enemy of the Potters.

James spoke up. "You're polluting the air, Severus. Why don't you go down to the baths? They might, and I repeat, MIGHT, help with your little hair problem." It was a well known fact that Severus Asyncritus had a bit of a problem with greasy hair.

"You'll get yours some day, Potter," replied Asyncritus, before turning and leaving.

" 'You'll get yours someday Potter!' As though he can touch your family!" Remus mimicked. "His father may be a senator, but there's only so much influence he has! Your family is the greater wealth of the two, James. Don't let him get to you."

"All the same, though. You might want to watch your back," Peter squeaked. 

"Ahh, don't worry, Petey," Sirius replied. "No foul little backstabber is going to get Jamesy here."

The gates opened at that moment, the trumpets blared, and conversation was cut off for the time being. A retiarius and a secutor came forward out of the opened gates.  
(A/N: A retiarius has a trident and a net with metal weights around the edge, so that when it is thrown it will open up and capture his opponent. A secutor [also known as a "chaser"] is supposed to catch the net man. The retiarius has the advantage.)

"I seek not you," said the retiarius, reciting the chant taught to all of this type of gladiator. "I seek a fish."

He made several fancy casts of the net, intending to show off and frighten the secutor. The secutor stood his ground, jumping out of the way of the net when it came too close.

"Why do you flee?" scorned the retiarius. He swung the net to and fro as he advanced on his opponent. As he pitched it, the secutor caught the net, blocking the trident with the net, and pitching his foot into the retiarius' abdomen. He swung the net around the neck of the retiarius, bringing the crowd to its' feet in excitement. He forced the retiarius to his knees, and brought the butt of his dagger down on the back of his head, and killed him. The crowd cheered wildly, chanting the name of the secutor over and over again.

"Vindacius! Vindacius! Vindacius! Vindacius! Vindacius!" The secutor breathed heavily, raising his dagger in salute to the crowd.

"Too quick," James said. "Not enough blood, according to normal standards."

"I disagree," Peter said timidly. "It was just violent enough for those of us who don't have as strong stomachs as you all."

"Well then, Peter, you're the only one. The rest of us all like a good bloodshed," Remus replied.

Malcenus and Sertes didn't fight that day. As it turns out, they were scheduled to fight the next day.

"Sirius, you prat!" James said. "Learn to read!"

"I can read!" he protested. "I just choose not to. Unless its important."

James returned home right before dinner. He entered the triclinium as Lily and Bithia, an Egyptian slave, were serving dinner. Bithia had always held an attraction for James, to the point where she would come to his chambers at night. She leaned over and presented the platter of partridges to him. He chose one and smiled up at her. Bithia reddened and turned away, presenting the tray to Olivia, Decimus, and Estelle in turn. Lily came over to him as he finished eating; a bowl of water to rinse his hands in outstretched before him. The towel was draped over her arm. He dipped his fingers in the water briefly, and let his gaze wander over her body. A week in their care, and she was blossoming back to what she must have been before the invasion of her village. Her auburn hair was curling over her shoulders, and she blushed at his perusal. James dried his hands with the towel, and motioned her away.

Olivia watched the exchange with interest. She noticed something that the brother and parents didn't. James held affection for her slave, Lily. Oh, the irony. James had recently spoken of his contempt for a man who freed his slave just to marry her. Lily held out the bowl for her, and Olivia came back from her thoughts. She would have to talk to him later. After rinsing her hands, she ordered Lily to finish serving her parents and then draw her bath.

"Yes, my lady," murmured Lily deferentially.

Lily placed the bowl on the counter in the kitchen after the meal was finished. From her experience, Olivia would remain with her parents for a while to talk about the day, then come to her chambers in order to get ready for and go to bed.

She let water through the tap, and filled the bath with warm water. Lily added scented oil to the water, it would soften and perfume Olivia's skin. Flower petals were scattered across the surface of the water, adding even more scent to the room.

Olivia arrived minutes later, and sank into the warmth of the water.

"Tell me a story, Lily," she commanded.

"What type of story, my lady?"

"Anything, just keep me amused."

"Yes, my lady. Err- There once was a man in my village known as Atretes, who claimed to be an ex-gladiator from Rome. He told a story of a dark-haired woman, every inch a Roman, named Julia Valerian. Her hair was as dark as night, as was her eyes, and her skin was as pale as the moonlight. They had had an affair, and she became with child. Refusing an abortion, as was the advice of her friends Octavia and Primus, she carried the child to term and bore a son. Her handmaiden, Hadassah, was bid to place the child on the rocks, because Atretes didn't want him. Hadassah was a Christian, and she chose to obey God's law instead of her mistress' law. She took the baby to a man known as John the Apostle, who had supposedly walked the earth with Jesus Christ. He gave the child to Rizpah, a widow whose husband and infant daughter had recently died. Rizpah named the child Caleb, after a warrior of great faith."

Lily would have continued, but Olivia motioned her to stop. "This is an interesting story, Lily. Continue tomorrow."

"Yes, my lady. Do you wish anything else?" Lily inquired.

"No, Lily. You're dismissed for the night. I'll take care of everything else I need done tonight."

Lily headed out of the chamber, and into the garden. She often came late at night to think. This night though, she wasn't alone. James sat in the shadow beneath one of the statues, just thinking. The statue was of a man standing behind a woman, trying to get her to turn around. She was quite beautiful, and seemed shy, her hair flowing and long, and her head downcast. His hands were placed upon her shoulder and hip, and the sculptor, whoever he was, had placed even strength into the hands to make it appear as though he was trying to have her face him. The girl's delicate body emanated resistance and innocence, though restrained passion showed in her hooded eyes and parted lips. Lily had often thought the girl's struggle was more with herself than with the man.

She did not notice James as he sat contemplating what was going on in his life at the moment, though he noticed her. She was quite a pleasing distraction, but with an unruly mistress, he couldn't afford to pay attention to other women. She could be as unfaithful as she liked, but one indiscretion on his part and she was like a Fury in her wrath. He had dallied with one woman, Penelope, a senator's abandoned wife for one afternoon, and she was complaining to him for weeks after. Never taking any consideration that he had always shown her the utmost kindness after she returned from her…_indiscretions_. He had to break it off, before going crazy.

As he rose to leave, he noticed the new slave, Olivia's slave, outside, kneeling on the ground, and talking in a language he didn't understand.

"Å, Marcus, De vil't forstår hva I'm følende akkurat nå. Mitt sinn slik forvirrer, akkurat da I brukt være når De gjemmer fra som meg og fortsetter flytte slik's I kan't finner De noensinne. Den kjæreste bror min, t'er slik lett kjøre, akkurat som I lærte, løp hva skremmer De fra, men hva om kjøring får De drept? De sagt alltid mine nerver var den verste delen av meg, godt, De hadde rett. Til slutt innrømmet I at De var, er De glad nå? Selvfølgelig er De skjønt, hvorfor vil't De er? All safe i Deres afterlife, som sannsynlig levebrød av det opp med en harem av en sort også t'er min gjetning. D'De hus Atretes? Den gammele mannen i vår landsby? Jeg moret min elskerinne med hans historie denne aften. Hun funnet det være interessant, minst få henne til henne at hennes kjær bror vunnet't tar henne ennå til spillene. Ahh, være slik ung igjen, hva er I siende? Å, være slik ung i ånd. Hver dag er en prøve holdt ut, og I vender mot den samme hver dagen etter. Jeg kan't står det mer, bror, I behov ut. Ut av denne stinking Eternal City, og ut av mitt liv. Ingen materie kostnadene!"

(Translation at the end. Aww, hell, here it is. 'Oh, Marcus, you wouldn't understand what I'm feeling right now. My mind is so confused, just as I used to be when you would hide from me and keep moving so's I couldn't ever find you. Dearest brother mine, t'would be so easy to run, just like I was taught, run from what scares you, but what if running would get you killed? You always said my nerves were the worst part of me, well, you were right. Finally, I admitted that you were, are you happy now? Of course you are though, why wouldn't you be? All safe in your afterlife, probably living it up with a harem of some sort too, t'would be my guess. D'you remember Atretes? The old man in our village? I amused my mistress with his story this eve. She found it to be interesting, at least to make her forget that her dear brother won't yet take her to the games. Ahh, to be so young again, what am I saying? Oh, to be so young in spirit. Each day is a trial to be endured, and I face the same every day after. I can't stand it anymore, brother, I want out. Out of this stinking Eternal City, and out of my life. No matter the cost!')

"What did you say?" asked James, out of pure curiosity.

"Nothing, much, m'lord. I was just talking to my brother."

"Your _brother_? I wasn't aware you had one."

"No longer, m'lord. He's dead."

"I'm sorry," James sympathized.

"Why?" Lily clapped a hand over her mouth. '_Damn my quick mouth!_'

"Why what?"

"Why are you sorry? You didn't even know him." She shrugged. "I didn't mean to say it, m'lord, it just popped out."

"It's fine. I'm sorry, Lily, because I myself lost two brothers, a long while ago."

"You must miss them."

James shrugged. "What's there to miss? They were annoying little brats, and I was happy they died."

Lily heard the intake of breath as though it came from another person. "Surely they had some _redeeming_ qualities, though."

"Not really. They were sent from Pluto himself to torture me."

Lily laughed. "I don't believe that, m'lord. They adored you most likely (_who wouldn't? _she thought) and you didn't like the fact that they wouldn't leave you alone. Had you actually spent some time with them, p'rhaps 'twould've been easier for them to believe in you and to mimic your actions."

"Like a servant?" he asked sardonically.

"We all serve something or someone, m'lord."

"Who told you that?"

"My father."

"And what did he serve? What did he believe?"

"He believed in love. He served others."

James winced. _Love_. The subject had never been a good one to broach him with.

"I'm sorry, m'lord. If you'll excuse me," Lily began backing away.

"Wait." James' voice came out hoarsely, and he swallowed before speaking again. "What do you think I serve? What is it that I believe?"

"Your beliefs are your own, m'lord, and quite private unless you wish to share them. As for what or whom you serve I would expect it to be Rome."

James laughed. "Nay, I don't serve Rome. I serve myself, if that is possible. Is it, little Lily? Is it possible to serve oneself?"

"I s'ppose that 'tis so. No one can have two masters, and if it comes down to serving an empire, even the mightiest, or yourself, I believe most would choose themselves."

Lily glanced up at James. His face was troubled, revealing conflicting thoughts. He had everything that anyone could desire. But was it all an act? Did he never show his true self to anyone? Was his façade just that, a mask? Lily was afraid. Everything had been so different from what she had been used to. P'rhaps that was why she kept silent, her lips pursed in confusion.

"M'lord, may peace find its' way to you," Lily turned to leave.

James glanced at her in surprise. He watched her form moving away, through the garden and inside the villa once more.

__

Finis du chapitre

I'll update soon, since the holidays are here! YAY! Santa Clause is coming to town in 5 days!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Alriadne****:** My information on Artemis says: 'Greek moon goddess. Her main temple was in Ephesus, where a meteor fell (the meteor was then kept in the temple), supposedly designating Ephesus as the goddess' dwelling place. Although Romans equated Artemis with Diana, Ephesians believed she was the sister of Apollo and daughter of Leto and Zeus and viewed her as a mother-goddess of the earth who blesses man, beast, and the land with fertility.' So wouldn't it make sense that she was one of the most provocative goddesses?

****

Mystic Queen: I did.

****

opal.star: I didn't listen to it, but I had to express my feelings. Thank you for saying everything was right. I hoped it was. Thank you for saying that it was amazing what I did.

****

tonnie: Thank you. I'm glad I'm not the only stubborn one out there. Now if I could only stick up for myself at school…something to work on.

****

mooncancer: Thank you as well. I agree that that _thing_ was a long line of really bad swear words in 25 different languages. I think you meant to say Roman professor, not romance professor. Though it did give me a laugh to read that. You brightened my day. The unsuitable language is quite often the only way to express oneself. Sorta like the shirt I wore to school today. And got subsequently called to attendance for it, because it's _offensive_ to one of my teachers.

****

Siridragon: cute name by the way. Thanks, and I did.

****

Remmi the Pyro: Thanks, and I'm glad you like it.

****

The NHL Hockey Chick: I do too. Thanks.

****

QueenOfTheRogue: Tell me about it. As for this comment, '_may a thousand and one sky-blue-pink alpacas wearing ocean-green-red Hawaiian grass skirts singing "the song that never ends" in German with really bad Indian accents bless this story, and curse you to the Bermuda Triangle and 13/25 of the way back where you land in the middle of the Atlantic ocean and are swept away to the artic circle wearing only your bathing suit (which you probably look horrible in)where you are met by a band of two headed dodo birds wearing snoe-white-purple boxers singing "hakuna matata" in swahili with really fake French accents that pelt you with purple sluchies and hang them upside down from the ceiling of a melting igloo by their toenails and whip them with wet noodles....._' I absolutely loved it! I was laughing so hard. It's a good 'curse' (jk) to use on my friends when they piss me off. Do I have your permission?

****

star: I'm glad you think it was great. Yes, the mightiest have fallen far. And it hurts the most when they land. Hopefully in a sticker bush. An acadia tree p'rhaps. Thumper does teach good morals, right?

****

Anonymous: Yes I did. Have you read them? I like them, how about you?

****

fireangel: I'm glad you like it. I didn't let that *cough*asshole*cough* get me down. You did ask kindly and maturely, and since it's Christmas break now, I'm writing more. It's just I have a Math A regents to take in January and my teacher's being horrible about how much we need to study for it.

****

Nestrik: I will, don't worry.

****

Dragana: I have. I'll try to update soon. You know (please take no offense here), but I never realize how annoying it was to say please update soon until you're the author that has to deal with all of these reviews. Again, take no offense, I didn't mean you in particular. I meant in general.


	4. Just a Note

Hey, I'm planning on updating soon, but I just wanted to let everyone know about a site that I've created. The URL is: I'm still setting it up right now, but there are a few links. To check out the members area, the username/password that you type in is guest/guest. That way you can see what's going on. Thanks! Hope you check it out! mysticpixie 


End file.
